1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to wireless communications. More specifically, embodiments disclosed herein relate to providing variable rate broadcast with soft handoff in wireless communications.
2. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communications (such as voice and data) to multiple users. Such systems may be based on code division multiple access (CDMA), time division multiple access (TDMA), frequency division multiple access (FDMA), or other multiple access techniques. A wireless communication system may be designed to implement one or more standards, such as IS-95, cdma2000, IS-856, W-CDMA, TD-SCDMA, and other standards. Broadcast and multicast services have been proposed to effectively transmit large quantities of data from a single source point to a group of users in wireless communication systems. Contents suitable for such point-to-multipoint services include news, stock quotes, sports events, movies, audio and video clips, and other multimedia data. As the demand for transmission of multimedia data grows, there lies a challenge to enhance the spectral efficiency and maximize the data rates of broadcast/multicast services.